


Somethings Never Change

by Tododorky



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Chapter 108 of the Tokyo Ghoul Manga, but...a tad different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings Never Change

“I’m really happy you and me finally get to go out together, Onii-chan!!” Hinami practically glowed with happiness, squeezing Kaneki’s hand as they made their approach to where the famous and, rumor has it, beautiful, Takatsuki Sen was supposed to be having her book signing. “Yeah, it’s been awhile since we’ve been able to have some time together, huh?” Kaneki smiled at her in response. He was actually relieved when Hinami asked Kaneki to take her to the book signing. Banjo was exhausting to train with, regardless of how much effort he puts into sparring, he just can’t defend himself. It’s a good thing he can take a hit.

Of course, Tsukiyama was no charm to have around either. Kaneki didn’t like how he constantly hung off poor Hinami: doing her hair, buying her too many extravagant clothes and toys...not to mention constantly trying to get on Kaneki’s good side still, suffocating him with what was supposed to be comfort. Kaneki humbly remembered back to roughly five or six months ago, when he was trying to come to grasp with himself now being a ghoul-human-monster, and how Hide constantly texted him, trying to tempt Kaneki from leaving his small apartment. He even used a book signing by Takatsuki Sen. Kaneki smiled inwardly, a little thankful Hide kept his distance.

‘I’m not sure what I’d do if I ran into him here--’ As fate would have it, in that instance, Kaneki collided with something equally his size. Kaneki hardly noticed, but whatever it was that crashed into him was now on the floor. It took him a while to realize he had knocked the person flat on his butt, and once he did, be began barraging the man with apologies and offering him a hand up. Then he froze in the spot where he stood, eyes wide with disbelief. A warm, ever so familiar smile was brought onto him, the hair on the boy just a little bit longer and altogether different than when he last saw him.

“You’re as clumsy as ever, I see.” Hide let out a gentle laugh as he ran a hand through his now chestnut brown hair, his joyful smile was a mood that opposed the shock Kaneki felt.

Hinami stood behind Kaneki, clutching her book to her chest protectively and peeking out behind Kaneki’s upper arm. Hide noticed the small girl as he stood up and leaned toward her, making sure to give her one of his best smiles. "And who might you be, cutie?” Hinami concealed her blush by completely hiding behind Kaneki, who still kept his eyes locked on him. “I’m...sorry for disappearing..” Kaneki scowled at the floor in shame, cursing himself for believing that all of his problems would be over if he tried extremely hard to avoid Hide. Hide took a few steps toward Kaneki, lowering his head to try and meet his gaze. “For what? It’s not your fault. If anything, I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Hide turned his attention onto Hinami again. “You’re keeping him safe, huh?” Once realizing the spotlight was on her, she slowly revealed herself, no longer hiding behind Kaneki, but couldn’t meet Hide’s gaze still. “Mhmm.” She nodded shyly. “That’s great! Keep up the good work, m’lady!” Hide bowed to Hinami, making her feel an immediate sense of responsibility, along with her embarrassment, at Hide’s praise, and finally looked him in the eye as she confirmed, “A-a-absolutely!! I won’t let him leave my sight!” Her blush consumed her face, almost resembling a tomato. Kaneki couldn’t tell, but a smile crept onto his face, just by watching the two and how they’re practically falling for eachother.

Hide’s gaze on Kaneki finally snapped him out of his trance, and exposed a silence sneaked about the three. No one said anything for a while. “So, what--” Hide’s cut off by his horrendously loud alarm on his phone (‘because that boy’s like a rock when he sleeps,’ Kaneki remembered), which caused Hide to yank it out of his back pocket in a haste. His eyes widened at the screen as he spastically explained, “Crap!! M-my job! It starts today! Dammit, dammit, I’ll be late..!!! Bye you two!!” Hide rushes out of the store, but pops his head in the doorway one last time as he shouts, “and you better call me, Kaneki!!”

Some people still glanced in the louder of the three’s exit, causing Kaneki to laugh inwardly. Hide never failed to make him smile, no matter what he did. A small tug brought Kaneki to gaze down at the still slightly blushing Hinami, not looking directly at Kaneki as her feet attempted to dig into the floor and a hand was held behind her back, slowly revealing the hat Hide was wearing before he walked directly into the now -definitely-not-as-strong-as-he-looked Kaneki. “Uh-um...he forgot something.”

Kaneki instantly knew why Hinami held the hat just a little too close to her face than normal: Hide’s smell, at least through a ghoul’s perspective, was breathtaking. It was a mix of a rain after a gentle shower and gave the sense of intense warmth; almost the sense of a tight hug. It was a smell you’d love and couldn’t breathe enough of. “Hinami, I’m surprised at you! You decided to keep it as a memento of your new found lover?” The now white-haired boy pretended to scold Hinami, mainly to make sure she wasn’t becoming another Tsukiyama (he shuddered at the thought, recalling the time he found one of his old worn out shirts in Tsukiyama’s room).

She let out a chorus of gasps, unable to find the words on her mind. “N-n-no, Onii-chan!! I-I-I’d never do that!!! I-i-it’s just...I’d thought it’d be nice, i-if you called him to Antekiu sometime to--” “Watch you work?” Kaneki added to keep her embarrassed. “N-NO!! J-j-just...to get his hat back, a-a-nd maybe you two could talk more about things, and spend more time together--” Kaneki kneeled down and gave her a gentle hug, letting out a bit of a laugh. “I’m just kidding, Hinami, of course I’ll call him. Thank you for caring about me.” It felt good to laugh. It felt good to know Hide was fine on his own. Calling him would definitely take some strenuous mental strength, but in the end, it came down to a text.

 

* * *

 

A bell sounded into the empty cafe, a few hours after closing. Idle steps were taken into the quiet cafe, for whatever reason, not wanting to make a sound. Yet, the sound of the smaller door near the entrance opening made the chestnut-haired boy jump, drop his duffle bag and go into a rather embarrassing battle pose. “You’re just as hopeless as when I left you.” Kaneki commented from the door, giving Hide a concerned look. Hide picked up his bag from the ground and began walking to the door that Kaneki’s head poked through.

“Says the one who only recognizes his best friend after running into them.”

“You’ve hit me with your bike plenty of times--”

“Oh, come on, I grazed you! That’s nothing compared to the one time you spilled tea all over my gaming console!!”

“I couldn’t help it, I was gravely ill! Tea’s good for you, anyways.”

“IT WASN’T GOOD FOR MY CONSOLE, THAT’S WHAT I KNOW!”

Their bickering ended with Hinami running down the stairs, Hide’s hat in hand and a sugary smile on her face. “Hi-chan, y-y-you dropped this..” Hide’s cheeks flushed and eyes grew wide at the nickname. He then embarrassingly chuckled out, “Oh n-no sweetie, you can call me Hide.” She nodded feverishly in response, but Hide wasn’t even sure she heard him. “C’mon, Hide, let’s set up your futon upstairs before Hinami combusts.” “Good idea.” Hinami jumped a bit as she ran to the small doorway, only to be stopped by Kaneki putting his foot on the opposite side of the doorway, easily blocking off the small girl.

“Hide’s staying in the guest room with me, you’re sleeping with Touka.” The smaller girl gasped in horror at the assumption, and struggled to coherently gather her thoughts enough to make sentences as her face turned into some unhealthy shades of red, but Hide’s hand on her shoulder stopped her from passing out from shock. “It’s okay, Hinami-chan, you can come over to our room after we’re done setting up, okay?”

“So, that cute girl I met--the one that works here--she lives here too?” Hide scarfed down a sandwich Kaneki snuck upstairs for him, knowing he’d be hungry. Kaneki shrugged, giving Hide a small smile, “Yeah, I-I guess. It’s pretty hard to find a small, cheap place for yourself, by yourself, y’know? Anyway, it’s not like we talk much, so I don’t really know her life’s story.” Hide pondered the white haired boy’s response, letting it soak in the silence.

A bitter chuckle brought Kaneki’s attention to Hide again. “Guess that date didn’t go as planned, huh?” Kaneki, to avoid showing his shock at the change of subject, turned to fluff his pillow in order to face away from Hide. “Yeah, definitely took a turn for the worst. To be honest, I don’t remember a lot from the night...could we not talk about it please?” “Oh crap, yeah, sorry man. Must’ve been scary.” Kaneki hummed in agreement.

“Well, speaking of girls…” Hide’s voice grew with a warm tone and gestured to the now open door, where Hinami stood in a new white night gown (‘that’s like the fifth one I’ve seen,’ Kaneki noted to himself to gently remind Tsukiyama that Hinami’s not a doll). Her eyes were on the tray that held three of her own personal set of china teacups which elegantly held piping hot coffee. Hinami’s brew had it’s own smell; some slight inexperience, but also the initiative and time she spent carefully pouring the hot water into the grounds flowed through the room, soft and pillowy like silk.

At least that’s how Kaneki would describe it. She carefully set the tray down, then made a twirl, causing her gown to raise a bit, then sat down to join the older two. “Kaneki, I may be wrong about who’s in charge here. I think you gotta make sure Hinami doesn’t steal anymore hearts.” Hide confessed breathlessly, with one hand fanning himself and the other clutching at his own heart. Hinami blushed into her own cup, shakily sipping her coffee.

“Of course. Why do you think I took her to the bookstore today? If we had met Takatsuki Sen, she may have thought you were so cute, she’d put you in one of her books!” Kaneki poked at Hinami and the amazement shown on her face. “Y-you think so?!” “Absolutely! In fact…” Hide paused to try the coffee, only to lose his train of thought. “Wow!! Wait a minute, Hinami-chan, did you make this?!” Hinami, her hands folded in her lap, nodded proudly. Hide put on a stern face. “Kaneki, from this moment on, I forbid Hinami to ever leave Anteiku: she’s beautiful, loyal, and can make an amazing cup of coffee!? I don’t think I can allow any other man to look at her!”

Kaneki gestured a hand palm down and slowly lowering it to the floor. ‘Knock it off, Hide, she’s never going to let you leave here either.’ Hinami was a mess by the time Kaneki suggested she should just go to sleep.

After that, the two boys were alone again. In the silence, Hide went to one of his bags and pulled out a game console, giving Kaneki a controller without even looking at him. Kaneki almost says ‘thank you’, but after seeing the expression on the brunette’s face, an empty and lifeless one, the words died in his throat and made it difficult to swallow. “S-something wrong..?” Kaneki’s voice shook like a thin, dead branch on an old tree in the wind. Hide didn’t stop setting up the console, then inserted the game, then finally paused the game seconds before it was about to start. Hide’s back was all Kaneki saw, as he layed on his stomach, his shoulders became stiff in an instant, the controller steady in his hands.

 

“What don’t I know.”

 

Kaneki wasn’t even sure he heard anything. He was in such a shock, he didn’t answer. “What don’t I _know_.” Hide repeated a few minutes after, just a little more harsh. Kaneki still struggled to find the words. “What do you want me to say?” It came out a lot more rushed and panicked than Kaneki intended, but it got Hide to turn around so fast it looked unnatural. A hand rushed to Kaneki’s face and he just closed his eyes in reaction.

He felt a slight tug on the front fringe of his hair. He heard a sound of...laughter..

“Dude, who got you to dye your hair? And paint your nails?? You’ve changed a lot, Kaneki Ken!” His loud but assuring laughter filled the building, and Kaneki tried to hush him, but to no avail, and instead ended up joining him.

“So...ghouls, huh?” Hide pondered the thought aloud as he now laid on his back while watching the tv screen, still playing Mario Kart. Kaneki shattered his controller in the abrupt seriousness that originally was occasionally grunting at the turns (it just sort of slips out at times) and slight swearing whenever either one of the two got blue-shelled by the other. Kaneki just looked down at his remains of the controller in his hands, then Hide, then back to the controller, trying figure out how or what he knew about the ghouls of Anteiku and how to explain his destroyed controller.

“Don’t. I can buy another one,” Hide was still looking at the television, somehow reading Kaneki as though he was looking at him. “How did you find out?” Was all Kaneki could muster. Hide shrugged. “It’s just obvious to me. I’m not even talking about you. Everyone that works here--all ghouls, right?” Kaneki choked on air, now toxic to his lungs.

“H-how..how did you..?” “Don’t worry, it’s not like anyone else knows. That’s why so many humans go here. Just as many as ghouls. As for how I found out...Anteiku just seemed...too perfect. I wouldn’t be pushing it if I called it Heaven. Everyone here, it’s as if they live their lives not minding the Hell outside the window. Hinami, the old man, Touka, even Nishio-senpai’s a ghoul. But the only thing I don’t understand is why you think that this…” Hide finally sits up to face Kaneki, taking the remains of the controller and eyeing it carelessly, as if his best friend who lived, breathed, ate and slept books didn’t just crush video game controller in his bare hands. “...changes anything. You’re still just as I remember you: Caring, careful, and…” Hide dusted some of the hard plastic debris from the controller off of Kaneki’s lap, “, and my friend.”

Kaneki released a smile on his face, still a bit shaky. “I mean, it’s obvious you’ve changed, but that shouldn’t matter.” Hide beamed as he ran a hand through Kaneki’s soft, white hair. Kaneki gave him an annoyed look.

“Well, yeah, I’ve changed. I can only eat people now.” Hide waved a hand side to side, not phased at what Kaneki just said. “You sure there’s nothing else…?” “Well, there’s coffee--” Hide’s expression became one of wide-eyed disbelief. “You’re telling me ghouls can only drink coffee. Seriously.” Kaneki nodded, not knowing what else to say. Hide became overtaken by thought, pacing around the room for a few minutes, then he suddenly stopped. “THAT’S WHY YOU’RE ALL AT ANTEIKU!! YOU--” Kaneki sent a pillow at Hide’s face as fast as he could, which ended up sending his head back at a weird angle.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted Hide and Kaneki to meet up at the bookstore, that's all. Comments are welcome~


End file.
